The Sealed Saiyan: Remix
by SSJ1Gohan
Summary: This is a complete redesign of my fist fanfic 'The Sealed Saiyan.' Different plot, different age it starts at, and it does not begin after the Cell games. Please give constructive criticism!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/GT and Naruto/Shipudden are owned by Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji T.V., and their respective owners are Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto**

**Okay guys, this is a new, reimagined version of my original story. There will be some major changes, and the majority of the beginning of this will be DBZ centric, only a certain Naruto ocular power will be in the beginning. Now, let's take a look at this.**

_Age 762_

_Battle Against The Saiyans_

Piccolo stood in front of Gohan, his clothes torn, barely covering him, and blood dripped from all over his body, a pained expression on his face.

Gohan was on the ground, staring at the dying Piccolo who had just saved him from getting killed, and muttered, "Pi... Piccolo..?"

Piccolo grinned, the veins in his head pulsating, and without turning around, spoke to his young student, "G-Go... Gohan... Run..." And then Piccolo fell to the ground, his body hitting the now destroyed land- hard, and his head turned to the left.

Gohan stood slowly, and stared in shock at his dying sensei, and mumbled, "Wh... Why..." And Krillin from a distance away, looked on in shock as their strongest warrior fell.

Gohan stumbled over to Piccolo's side, and kneeled next to Piccolo, gripping his shoulder, "... Why did you save me..?" Tears began to come from Gohan's eyes, as Piccolo stared at the boy.

Piccolo looked at Gohan with tired eyes and a grim look on his face, "I told you... to run... Hu... Hurry."

Gohan began to shout at the dying Namekian, "Don't die Piccolo! Daddy will come soon! P-Please... Don't die!" Tears from Gohan hit both Piccolo and the ground.

Nappa chuckled as he watched Gohan cry over Piccolo's death, and made a comment about them dying in the wrong order, before saying, "Oh well... It all ends the same."

Piccolo looked at Gohan with a grim smile, and chuckled, "Oh the shame... Piccolo the great... The incorruptible evil... Saving a child... How pathetic... _Heh heh heh."_

"It's because of you and your dad," Piccolo said to Gohan with a bit of remorse for what the child had been put through, "Your softness infecting me, But you know, boy... You were the only one who ever really talked to me. The couple of months I spent with you weren't that bad."

"Gohan, don't die."

_"Gohan, Don't die."_

_'Killkillkillkillkillkillkilll,' _the one word ran through Gohan's mind as he stood up, giving one last glance at Piccolo, feeling a weird sensation in his eyes, and looked at Nappa, glaring, the thought still repeating in his mind.

"The hell!?" Nappa shouted as he looked at the boy, staring directly into his eyes, that seemed to have changed, "Vegeta! What the hell happened to the brats eyes?!"

Vegeta looked at Gohan, and stared into his hypnotic glare, surprised at the change in his eyes, "That brat... What the fuck did he do?" Vegeta mumbled as he looked at Gohan.

Gohan screamed at the air, and raised his hands above his head, "Ma-Sen-Ko!" This burst of power from Gohan caused surprise in everyone, even Nappa.

_'His power...' _Vegeta thought as the numbers on the scouter continued to increase, _'Is this from his eyes? Or that power that Raditz detected a year ago?'_

"6000!?" Vegeta shouted as Gohan finally released the energy in his hands, firing it at the surprised Nappa, who shouted, "Impossible Vegeta! I'll take it!" And raised his arm in front of him, to protect himself.

And when the Masenko hit the Saiyan Warrior, he began to scream in pain, as no one could see what was happening as smoke covered the area. Krillin looked away from the screaming warrior, and looked at the four-year old of their group, and he had a serious look that they hadn't seen on Gohan, and Krillin looked at Gohan's eyes.

One of his eyes was red with a black pupil, and one comma like shape around the pupil. The other eye was purple and had a ripple effect to it. And Gohan seemed to not notice the ocular transformation.

* * *

Goku sped through the air on his Kinto'un, his eyes snapped shut as he focused on the new power.

"Is this Piccolo?" Goku muttered as he kept on getting closer to the location of the battle, "No, Piccolo's dead... The weaker Saiyan? No... Gohan?"

Goku looked ahead and could see an energy blast explode, causing a large explosion.

FInally, Goku made it, and saw the battlefield, a slightly shocked short Saiyan on the side glaring at the youngest on the warriors.

Gohan stood grinning a bit as he could hear something fall within the explosions smoke, and he collapsed next to Piccolo, and Krillin seemed to be silently cheering.

Goku jumped off of Kinto'un and landed in the center of the battlefield.

"Nice timing Kakarot," Vegeta greeted, slightly angry, though he was smirking, "Now then, tell me... What the hell is your half-breed!?"

* * *

**Jesus, I have not updated in a long time. Tell me if you like this redo of the entire plot of Sealed Saiyan. Majority of the beginning chapters will be in the DBZ universe.**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strongDisclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/GT and Naruto/Shipudden are owned by Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji T.V., and their respective owners are Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"emWest City Hospital/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Was your son's left eye always like this?" a mustached Doctor asked Chichi, who nodded a bit too quickly, though the Doctor didn't notice. He turned back to Gohan and mumbled, "Strange," he turned back to Chichi and asked, "I won't bother you anymore about this, but if you want, I can look into it for you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""No thank you," Chichi replied, casting a stray look at Gohan, her eyes still puffy from crying on the way here. The doctor nodded, and left the room, and after he left, Bulma, who had a new bushy haircut (a bit surprising), burst through the door, shouting something about a way to get to Namek, though Chichi did not pay attention./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"em'It's impossible,' /emChichi thought, still casting stray looks at Gohan's eye, em'I thought that if the blood was mixed with something else, like Goku's, the blood limit would not work. And that ripple eye... What is it? It sounds so familiar.'/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Chichi," Bulma looked at the yoiunger woman, who was surprised that Bulma had come up to her, "Can I talk to you somewhere private?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chichi slowly nodded, thoughts running through her head, all about her secret and Gohan's eyes. Bulma walked to a washroom and opened the door, and they walked in./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Bulma looked at Chichi, and asked, "What do you know about Gohan's eye? And if you're wondering how I know, you just seemed very suspicious, crying about something in the back."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chichi looked at Bulma, and sighed, a few tears going down her eyes, "This will be hard to believe, but... I used to be a ninja."/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Vegeta lay in his space pod, the life support system being online for the first time since he was a child./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"em'What did that brat do?!' /emVegeta shouted in his mind, a scowl growing on his bloodied face, 'emHe could barely stand up to a Saibamen, and he looked as if he pissed himself fighting Nappa! What the fuck happened?!'/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Vegeta continued his angry thoughts, trying to figure out how Gohan had gained his power, then remembered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"em'Eyes,' /emVegeta thought, his scowl slowly turning into a smirk, em'His eyes are where his power comes from. Well, eye actually. Maybe this power can be transferred. Maybe that is the true power of a super Saiyan, and what Raditz said about his power increase... Yes. The eye is where this new power comes from. And that power will be MINE!'/em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""A ninja?" Bulma questioned as she leaned against the sink counter, "Stop joking Chichi. Tell me the truth."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I am," Chichi replied, looking down, "I was born into the Uchiha clan in the village of Konoha. All of them had the same eyes as the one Gohan has, some even went further beyond that power. I was the black sheep of the clan. I was hated for my hatred of fighting, and my decision to become a med-nin instead of an actual Shinobi. My father... not the Ox-king, my real father asked me why I couldn't be an Uchiha. He got angrier every day, callng me weak for not unlocking my Sharingan... until my mother entered a coma. The loss of her caused me too... Well, I'll show you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Chichi looked Bulma, dead in the eye, and closed her eyes, then reopened them, showing Bulma two red eyes, with three commas surrounding each pupil. Bulma gasped, and seemed to be about to ask a question, but Chichi continued./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""My father finally acknowledged me, but it was at the loss of my mother that made me awaken these cursed eyes. My father made me go on Shinobi missions, and I was at the age of eight. A terrible age to become a Shinobi. One day, when I was ten, on an A-rank mission that me and my team went on went terribly. We ran into two people from the 'Seven Swordsmen of the Mist,' a group of missing-nin. We fought them, my Sensei was absent for the mission, so we had no Jounin to help us, and one of my team mates was killed early on, but one of them had abandoned his comrade, and the other missing-nin was dying. As I went for the final hit, to kill him, my best friend," Chichi choked up a bit, "The bastard swordsman evaded my killing blow by replacing himself with my best friend. I killed her. That when it happened./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I went insane. My eyes advanced into the Mangakyo Sharingan, and I conjured black flames onto him, and he died. Though, I accidently activated this technique with my eye which sent me to this weird other dimension. I remembered the technique as 'Kamui' and tried to return home, but I messed up, and sent myself here. The Ox-King took me in, though I kept my name Chichi. I stopped using my eyes, and hoped to never have to use them again. Though, Gohan has unlocked one eye, and the ripple thing... I don't know what that is."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Bulma looked at Chichi in shock, not expecting this, and asked, "So, in order to unlock more power, Gohan would have to kill his best friend?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Yes," Chichi nodded, a few tears streaking her face, "One must stain their hand with their loved ones blood in order to unlock the cursed eye."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I'm sorry," Bulma said to Chichi, "I'm sorry about this. Do you want me to help send you back?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""No," Chichi smiled, "I love Goku, and would never abandon him. Though, I'm going to tell Gohan about this eventually, and I think he may want to meet his clan. But until then, don't tell anyone about this."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I won't," Bulma replied, and the two left the washroom./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strongI had to edit this, because there was a huge contradiction in this that was going to screw up this story. Sorry for the false updates, I'm not Mr. Jesus Naruto who can recreate eyeballs./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strongAnother chapter up, it's mainly about how Chichi has Uchiha blood, and yes, she does have the Mangakyo, and it may be used later on./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strongSee ya later!/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/GT and Naruto/Shipudden are owned by Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji T.V., and their respective owners are Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto**

_West City Hospital_

"Was your son's left eye always like this?" a mustached Doctor asked Chichi, who nodded a bit too quickly, though the Doctor didn't notice. He turned back to Gohan and mumbled, "Strange," he turned back to Chichi and asked, "I won't bother you anymore about this, but if you want, I can look into it for you."

"No thank you," Chichi replied, casting a stray look at Gohan, her eyes still puffy from crying on the way here. The doctor nodded, and left the room, and after he left, Bulma, who had a new bushy haircut (a bit surprising), burst through the door, shouting something about a way to get to Namek, though Chichi did not pay attention.

_'It's impossible,' _Chichi thought, still casting stray looks at Gohan's eye, _'I thought that if the blood was mixed with something else, like Goku's, the blood limit would not work. And that ripple eye... What is it? It sounds so familiar.'_

"Chichi," Bulma looked at the yoiunger woman, who was surprised that Bulma had come up to her, "Can I talk to you somewhere private?"

Chichi slowly nodded, thoughts running through her head, all about her secret and Gohan's eyes. Bulma walked to a washroom and opened the door, and they walked in.

Bulma looked at Chichi, and asked, "What do you know about Gohan's eye? And if you're wondering how I know, you just seemed very suspicious, crying about something in the back."

Chichi looked at Bulma, and sighed, a few tears going down her eyes, "This will be hard to believe, but... I used to be a ninja."

* * *

Vegeta lay in his space pod, the life support system being online for the first time since he was a child.

_'What did that brat do?!' _Vegeta shouted in his mind, a scowl growing on his bloodied face, '_He could barely stand up to a Saibamen, and he looked as if he pissed himself fighting Nappa! What the fuck happened?!'_

Vegeta continued his angry thoughts, trying to figure out how Gohan had gained his power, then remembered.

_'Eyes,' _Vegeta thought, his scowl slowly turning into a smirk, _'His eyes are where his power comes from. Well, eye actually. Maybe this power can be transferred. Maybe that is the true power of a super Saiyan, and what Raditz said about his power increase... Yes. The eye is where this new power comes from. And that power will be MINE!'_

* * *

"A ninja?" Bulma questioned as she leaned against the sink counter, "Stop joking Chichi. Tell me the truth."

"I am," Chichi replied, looking down, "I was born into the Uchiha clan in the village of Konoha. All of them had the same eyes as the one Gohan has, some even went further beyond that power. I was the black sheep of the clan. I was hated for my hatred of fighting, and my decision to become a med-nin instead of an actual Shinobi. My father... not the Ox-king, my real father asked me why I couldn't be an Uchiha. He got angrier every day, callng me weak for not unlocking my Sharingan... until my mother entered a coma. The loss of her caused me too... Well, I'll show you."

Chichi looked Bulma, dead in the eye, and closed her eyes, then reopened them, showing Bulma two red eyes, with three commas surrounding each pupil. Bulma gasped, and seemed to be about to ask a question, but Chichi continued.

"My father finally acknowledged me, but it was at the loss of my mother that made me awaken these cursed eyes. My father made me go on Shinobi missions, and I was at the age of eight. A terrible age to become a Shinobi. One day, when I was ten, one an A-rank mission that me and my team went on went terribly. We ran into two people from the 'Seven Swordsmen of the Mist,' a group of missing-nin. We fought them, my Sensei died, along with one of our team mates, but one of them had left, ant the other was dying. As I went for the final hit, to kill him, my best friend," Chichi choked up a bit, "The bastard swordsman evaded my killing blow by replacing himself with my best friend. I killed her. That when it happened.

"I went insane. My eyes advanced into the Mangakyo Sharingan, and I conjured black flames onto him, and he died. Though, I accidently activated this technique with my eye which sent me to this weird other dimension. I remembered the technique as 'Kamui' and tried to return home, but I messed up, and sent myself here. The Ox-King took me in, though I kept my name Chichi. I stopped using my eyes, and hoped to never have to use them again. Though, Gohan has unlocked one eye, and the ripple thing... I don't know what that is."

Bulma looked at Chichi in shock, not expecting this, and asked, "So, in order to unlock more power, Gohan would have to kill his best friend?"

"Yes," Chichi nodded, a few tears streaking her face, "One must stain their hand with their loved ones blood in order to unlock the cursed eye."

"I'm sorry," Bulma said to Chichi, "I'm sorry about this. Do you want me to help send you back?"

"No," Chichi smiled, "I love Goku, and would never abandon him. Though, I'm going to tell Gohan about this eventually, and I think he may want to meet his clan. But until then, don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't," Bulma replied, and the two left the washroom.

* * *

**Another chapter up, it's mainly about how Chichi has Uchiha blood, and yes, she does have the Mangakyo, and it may be used later on.**

**See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/GT and Naruto/Shipudden are owned by Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji T.V., and their respective owners are Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto**

_Guru's Home_

_Planet Namek_

Guru placed his hand on top of Gohan's head, sensing his current and potential energy. He then found something strange about his energy, and said to Gohan, "You have a very high potential power, especially in your eyes. You are definitely not an earthling, or at the least, an abnormal one."

Gohan looked at the giant Namekian elder and mumbled under his grip, "I'm sorry, but please hurry," and he cast a side look at Dende and noticed that he was with what could be the last three living Namekians.

Gohan suddenly felt Vegeta close in on Guru's shelter, and Nailed said, "He's here," and left the room, ready to confront the short prince.

"Is this it?" Vegeta mumbled, adjusting his grip on the large orb he carried, and stared at the small home, when Krillin landed behind him,.

"Wait!" Krillin shouted at the taller man, "Don't go in Vegeta!" and that was when Nail walked out side, blocking Vegeta's path.

"Go back," the Namekian warrior told the Saiyan prince, "I won't let you enter!"

"Don'y worry," Vegeta gave a sadistic grin to the Namekian, "I'm only here for the brats eyes," Suddenly, a large burst of power came from within the building, causing everyone but Nail to look over at the area where he source was.

_'Yes!' _Krillin thought in glee as he felt Gohan's power, grow, and surprisngly, it seemed to ascend past Vegeta's, _'Gohan's Ki is increasing! It's even greater than Vegeta's!'_

"What the hell was that!?" Vegeta shouted in shock as he glared up at the area the power was in, "Is that Kakarot!?"

"I told you to leave you sick freak!" Nail shouted, disturbed about Vegeta's comment in relation to taking Gohan's eyes.

That was when Gohan walked out. Nobody noticed any major changes about him, until they looked at his eyes.

Gohan's right eye once again returned to the ripple effect, and his left eye now had two comma like shapes around the pupil. He looked at Vegeta and laughed in relief as he felt his power.

"Ha!" Gohan shouted in joy, "I'm stronger than you too Vegeta!"

Vegeta glared at the half breed, a mixture of shock disgust and fear on his face. Shock at his enormous power, that exceeded even his own. Fear as the eye that had been with him when he killed Nappa had returned, and disgust at his fear of a half breed.

"How did you..." Vegeta mumbled, sweat dripping from his brow, "... Enter the room and your power suddenly increased?!"

Meanwhile, within Guru's home, the Namekian elder felt five strong powers not far from planet Namek.

"Tell everyone," Guru mumbled to Dende, who suddenly looked at the older being in confusion, "There's a strong group of powers coming to Namek."

Dende nodded and ran outside to the glaring match between Gohan, Nail, and Vegeta, "Hey! Guru-San said that something is coming!"

"Guru," Vegeta mumbled, though his voice was overpowered by Krillin who shouted, "Really!? Who!?"

"Wow," Gohan mumbled, looking at the sky, "Such power!"

"It's gotta be Goku!" Krillin shouted, hoping for the best, though Vegeta suddenly felt something familiar in the energies.

"How many energies are there?" Gohan said, following the energies.

"Could it be..." Vegeta began to shout, "... The Ginyu Force!?" He turned, following the speeding energies and shouted, "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... Exactly! Freeza called the Ginyu Force!" He then turned to Gohan and shouted, ""Quick, give my the Dragon Ball you stole!"

"No," Gohan said in response, glaring at Vegeta, "You think I couldn't hear you? I know you want my eyes, you sick monster," Gohan looked at the glaring man in disdain.

Vegeta glared at the boy, and knew that he couldn't steal his power... yet, "I promise, after I'm immortal, I won't try to take them! If you don't hurry it'll be too late!"

"You take us for fools?" Nail replied to Vegeta's shouting, "I, who has only known you for a few minutes, know you would not keep that promise. I see what is inside you. Greed, envy, a need for more power, even if it means lowering your standards and taking power from one of the things you hate. You are scum."

Vegeta glared at the Namekian. He was right. In defense of himself, Vegeta retorted, "Shut up you slug! I swear that I will not betray my word! Just make me immortal, and I won't touch the brat's eyes!"

"Fine," Gohan said, looking at Vegeta, who smirked slightly, "But I want you to know something," Gohan pointed at his right eye which had the ripple effect, "I know a couple of tricks that this eye can do, and I will use them to make your life hell before you can even touch me."

Vegeta looed at Gohan in shock, before smirking, thinking the 'living hell' would be physical, since Saiyans gain power from surviving near death experiences.

Then, he remembered the situation at hand and said, "Hurry up then! The Ginyu Force has the up to date scouters, and will find us in an instant, and kill us!"

Gohan nodded, and Vegeta blasted off to his hiding place, Gohan and Krillin following.

"Lord Guru!" Nail shouted as he watched them fly away, "May I follow them?"

"Yes you may Nail," Guru answered, "I do not wish for the dragon balls to be used for creating an immortal tyrant."

Nail nodded, and flew off to follow them.

* * *

"Wait!" Krillin shouted as they were about to pass the cave Bulma was in, "Bulma has one of the Dargon Balls!"

"Well go get it baldy! Me, the brat and the slug will be going to the others!" Vegeta shouted at Krillin who nodded, and dashed off to Bulma.

What Vegeta didn't notice was Nail chuckling, though Gohan did. Gohan slowed his flying down a bit to talk to Nail, and asked, "Why are you chuckling? It seems a bit out of place since a future tyrant of a prince is about to become immortal."

Nail stopped his chuckling, and smirked, looking at Vegeta, "He doesn't know the password."

Goha stared at Nail, not understanding at first then smriked, "Good." And he flew back to the middle of the group.

"Guys!" Krillin shouted as he flew up to them with two Dragon Balls, "Those guys Vegeta was talking about- they're here!"

Gohan just laughed and said, "Don't worry about it Krillin, we'll beat them!"

"Can't you feel how powerful they are Gohan!?" Krillin shouted as his confidence dropped, and Gohan just grinned.

"Baldy's right brat," Vegeta looked at Gohan, confused, and Gohan loooked at Vegeta and winked with his right eye.

_'What power could that eye have that he'd be poerful enough to stnad up against the Ginyu Force!?' _Vegeta raged in his head at how a brat was more confident in fighting Frieza's elites than him. Suddenly, the Ginyu's started to move, _'Damn! Such speed!'_

"Over there!" Vegeta shouted as they found the place where he left his Dragon Balls, then mumbled, "Now I've got all seven."

As they touched down, a purple man wearing Saiyan armor landed in front of the Dragon Balls, causing Vegeta to look surprised.

"Hello Vegeta," the purple man greeted with a smirk as four othr man wearing the same armor as him landed behin him.

"Damn!" Vegeta mumbled as sweat started to drip from his brow, "So close!"

"Oh?" the purple man looked at Vegeta with a raised non-existent eyebrow, "That must be a Dragon Ball you're holding."

The red haired human-like man looked behind them and told the group, "There's five more over there."

"Five behind, two in your hands. That makes seven," Ginyu chuckled as Vegeta stumbled a bit, and gripped his Dragon Ball harder **(I just fear someone would take this in the wrong way) **and looked at Ginyu, "Ha ha ha! Frieza will be happy about this. We got all seven."

"Don't think you can push us around!" Vegeta growled, clenching his fist as he glared at the leader of the group, "We won't give you the Dragon Balls Ginyu!"

_'This power,'_ Krillin thought in sadness as he looked at the group,_ 'Vegeta wasn't lying. I can't beat them.'_

"Though," Ginyu started, chuckling, "Even if you give them up, we still won't let you go," Ginyu gestured for Vegeta to give up his Dragon Ball, "Vegeta, hurry and give us the Dragon Balls."

"Your scouters can find us but not the Dragon Balls," Vegeta chuckled as he held up the Dragon Ball, "Correct?"

"Oh?" Ginyu looked at him with a small grin, "What's your point?"

Vegeta tossed the ball to the right, the ball flying fast across the Namekian land, "This is!"

Suddenly, the blue one blasted away from the group to chase after the ball, and came back with it in his hands, causing Vegeta to gasp in shock.

"Haha! You wanted to throw the Dragon Ball so we couldn't find it?" Ginyu mocked as he looked at the angry Vegeta, "Burter here is the fastest in the universe!" Ginyu gestured one hand to Vegeta, "Give me the other one Vegeta."

"I know what you're thinking Vegeta," Nail said causing Vegeta to glare at the Namekian, "But the Dragon Balls are unbreakable, so that won't work," He turned to the Ginyu Force and glared, "I'd rather fight than talk to people who would kill countless people."

"Oh ho!" Ginyu chuckled and looked at his team, "Seems we have a feisty one boys. I'll leave you to fight these fools, and I'll take the Dragon Balls back to Frieza." He fully turned around and said, "Play rock paper scissors to decide who gets to fight who. Winner gets Vegeta. Is that fair!?"

"Yeah!" the other four shouted to Ginyu, "Cool!" Then they all faced each other and shouted, "Rock! Paper! Scissors! Paper! There's two papers!" One of them shouted, "Let's try again!"

"What are they doing," Nail muttered in shock as he watched them play their game, and Gohan nodded, surprise clearly evident on his face.

"Damn!" one of them shouted as they stopped playing, and the red head shouted, "Yeah! I got Vegeta!" and he raised his arms into the air.

"Man!" the fat green one huffed, "Not my day."

"Now Lord Frieza can be immortal," Ginyu chuckled as he flew away with the Dragon Balls.

"Guess me and Burter can take the Namekian," the red skinned one mumbled as he crossed his arms, and looked at the fat green one, "Hey Guldo! You can take the kiddies!"

"Alright," Guldo sighed as he stepped forward, "I'll be the first to fight then."

"Don't underestimate us," Gohan old Guldo as he and Krillin stepped forward to face him, while Gohan thought, _'Should I use it on him? ... No, he's too weak, I can beat him without it, but why would such a weak opponent be on an elite team? Maybe he has some strange powers. I should take care of him before he can use it.'_

"Release your ki!" Krillin shouted, and Gohan nodded as the two powered up, releasing their energy causing the four Ginyu Force members to look at the in surprise, and as Krillin flew in the air to release a Ki blast, Gohan shouted, "Solar Flare!"

A bright flash of light blinded everyone, and Gohan rushed to kick Guldo, but Guldo suddenly disappeared all of the sudden.

"Where did he go?" Gohan mumbled as he tried to feel out Guldo's energy, and noticed he was hiding behind a boulder.

"Where could he have possibly gone?" Gohan acted as he pretended to search for Guldo, said person was grinning in victory.

"I lost him," Guldo chuckled, then noticed Gohan had disappeared, "Where did he go!?"

"Shinra Tensei," a voice said from behind, and Guldo felt himself get pushed away from the area he was in, like the gravity was moving him.

"What!?" Guldo shouted in shock, and looked up to see Gohan preparing to punch him, "Wahh!" Guldo held his breath and stopped time, just before Gohan hit him.

_'What did he do?!' _Guldo thought in shock and anger, and looked closely at Gohan, before realizing he was almost out of breath,_ 'Crap!" _He quickly ran behind another boulder and opened his mouth.

"Well well," a voice from behind Guldo said, "Seems it's the end of the road Guldo." Suddenly, Guldo felt something hit him and a sharp pain came from his neck, as his head slid off, and his body collapsed.

"That was our fight Vegeta!" Krillin shouted, though inside he was glad that Vegeta took care of it.

"Shut up baldy!" Vegeta shouted, "Me and him had some scores to settle," Vegeta laughed and raised his hand to face Guldo's head, and blasted it into nothingness.

"Guldo's dead!" Jeice shouted in shock, and Burter just looked on in surprise, while Reccome laughed.

"It's my turn now!" Recoome grinned as he walked forward, "Come my little Vegeta."

* * *

**End of chapter! Sorry it took so long to make, but first I was taking a trip, then I was doing C. and yeah, so sorry.**

**Thank you to anyone who had reviewed and favourited so far, and thank you to anyone who actually reads this.**

**See you next chapter, and bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/GT and Naruto/Shipudden are owned by Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji T.V., and their respective owners are Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto**

"Come my little Vegeta," Recoom chuckled as he walked forward, "It's our turn!"

A few beads of sweat went down Vegeta's forehead, and he just grunted as he looked at the tall man.

Recoom stopped a few meters away from the four warriors and grinned, "You can help Vegeta. Use as many low blows as you want." And Jeice shoputed, "Hey! Don't touch the three others, they're ours!"

Krillin and Vegeta growled, and Krillin mumbled, "Who do they take us for?"

Suddenly, Recoome leaned on an angle to the left raising his right leg, and shouted, "Ginyu!" He then went back to standing normally and slammed his hands together in the air, "Toku-Sentai!" Then he completed his formation by raising his left leg, and leaning forward in a plank position, with his right leg keeping him up, and shouted, "Recoom!"

"They seem like a group of fools," Nail muttered as he crossed his arms.

Vegeta crouched and screamed as veins in his forehead popped, raising his power level with every second, causing a small explosion around him.

Jeice looked on and told Burter, "Vegeta's power is at 20,000!".

Suddenly, Vegeta flew at Recoom, and prepared to punch him as he closed in on the muscled idiot, and punched his jaw, breaking his scouter. He then flew at Recooom again, flying over him, then from behind, and bashed his head.

Vegeta grabbed Recoom's leg, then tossed him at a hill.

"Haaaa!" Vegeta grunted as he prepared to shoot an attack at Recoom, then put his two hands together, his palms facing the area where he tossed Recoom, destroying the hill, and the area around it.

"Get down!" Krillin shouted as the ground shook, and bits of the hill flew at them, though Nail stood still, glaring at Vegeta.

"Not enough!" Vegeta shouted as he launched more blasts of Ki at Recoom, then grinned as a thought came across his mind, _'Now.'_

Vegeta disappeared from sight in the cloud of dust, heading towards Gohan who had no idea what Vegeta was doing, but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Running away Veggie?" a gruff voice chuckled as Vegeta felt Recoom's energy still alive.

"What?!" Krillin shouted while Gohan looked on in shock.

"Hello!" Recoom shouted as the dust cleared, revealing the red haired man wearing a ripped jumpsuit as he struck a weird dance pose.

"That's enough warming yp!" Recoom shouted as he grinned, "Let's start the fight!"

Recoom jumped in the air, fixing his jaw, then charged at Vegeta who was behind Gohan, and narrowly missed the six year-olds head, kneeing Vegeta in the face, knocking him back.

Vegeta kicked off some of the destroyed ground, and attacked the large man.

"Good! Very good!" Recoom laughed as he blocked Vegeta's attacks, "You're a lot better than I thought my little Vegeta!" Recoom switched to the offensive, and hit Vegeta's head with his arm, then flew at him, and ounched him into the ground, forcing Vegeta back into the air, and as Recoom charged at Vegeta again, but Vegeta flew out of the just way in time, though Recoom kept flying at Vegeta.

"Should we help him?" Nail asked as he watched Recoom kick Vegeta in the face, causing him to go head first into the green water.

Gohan seemed a bit uneasy as he had almost no fighting experience, though he nodded, "We should try to take this guy out before he can kill Vegeta."

Krillin nodded as well, also uneasy, and prepared to attack as Recoom pulled Vegeta out of the ground, and Vegeta blasted Recoom in the face, and Recoom was knocked back, freeing Vegeta.

As Recoom caught himself, he looked up, and everyone saw his deformed face, "Good! I like this better!"

They looked at Vegeta and saw all the wound and bruises on him.

"Now!" Nail shouted as the three charged at Recoom, Krillin attacking first, kicking Recoom in the chest, then Gohan punched Recoom in the back, those attacks not really affecting Recoom.

But then Nail punched Recoom in the face, causing Recoom to reel back in not only pain, but shock.

"Well look here Burter!" Jiece chuckled, "Seems Recoom's having trouble with the Namek."

Recoom growled and looked at Nail who kicked him in the face, then grabbing Recoom's hand and tossing him in the air. Nail then rushed at Recoom, headbutting him in the stomach.

"Ouch," Jeice chuckled, as he looked at Recoom, though he was a bit worried, "Seems Recoom's takin' a beating."

"This Namekian seems to be the strongest of them," Burter looked on as Nail slammed Recoom into the ground, "I'd say Vegeta or the brat is the second strongest, then the midget."

Nail was about to punch Recoom in the chest when Recoom's hand grabbed Nail's arm.

"You..." Recoom muttered, and headbutted Nail, causing the Namekian to reel back as Recoom ripped off Nail's arm.

Nail stifled his scream of pain as he gripped his stump, while Recoom laughed, tossing the arm in the air and destroying it.

"What are you going to do now Namekian?" Recoom chuckled, and Nail joined in, causing Recoom to stare, "what are you laughing at?"

"This," Nail released his stump and a new arm came out of the stump, causing the remainder of the Ginyu Force to look on in shock.

Nail charged at Recoom, and kicked his head, causing it to turn about 180 degrees, and Recoom fell down, dead.

"That was for my people," Nail said in his native language, no one understanding him.

"Can you speak up!?" Jeice shouted at Nail, though the Namek suddenly turned to face west, glaring.

"This power," Vegeta mumbled as he followed Nail's direction, "It's Kakarot."

"Goku," Krillin grinned as a Goku appeared in the middle of the battlefield.

"Hey guys!" Goku grinned as he saw everyone, "I made it!"

**Sorry this chapter was short, but I've been going to my local library and reading Resident Evil and other books. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review and give constructive criticism that isn't 'make your chapters longer', I know.**

**Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter.**

**Oh, and tell me if you want some sort of power range, or list for this, I won't do a power level list because those are idiotic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Nothing.**

"Dad!" Gohan shouted as he hugged Goku, who was looking at the battlefield, and saw Jeice and Burter a couple meters away.

"Look Burter," Jeice chuckled, looking at his taller comrade, "I think this guy maybe faster than you!"

"You're kidding," Burter replied, clicking a button on his scouter, "Look at his power level!"

"Here Vegeta!" Goku shouted and grabbed a small brown bag from his belt, and tossed a bean at Vegeta, who caught it, then Goku handed another to Krillin who ate the bean without question, and his body began to heal.

Vegeta stared at the bean for a few seconds before eating it. As he swallowed the bean, his eyes widened and he mumbled, "My… My body's been healed!"

"Why did you give that to him Goku?!" Krillin shouted, with Gohan nodding in agreement.

"Are you nuts!?" Krillin shouted, "Even with Vegeta, we'll be killed!"

"No, I just wanted to fight Vegeta later," Goku replied as he walked towards Nail. When he reached the Namek, he handed him one of the senzu beans, but Nail declined.

"I have no need for one," Nail replied, "My body will only need a few minutes to heal itself now, thank you though… Goku?"

"If you're sure, then I won't give you one, but there's only one left!" Goku replied, then looked over at Gohan, and noticed Gohan's eyes, "Gohan! What happened to your eyes?"

"Guru unlocked his hidden potential," Nail told Goku, who just stared at Nail for a while, before looking back at Gohan. He tossed Gohan the last Senzu Bean, who ate it, restoring his power.

Then, Goku looked at the remaining two members of the Ginyu Force, and walked towards them, the two of them grinning.

"Where are you going dad?" Gohan asked as Goku walked past Recoome's corpse.

Goku glared at Jeice and Burter, before replying, "I'll fight them… Alone."

"Alone!?" Krillin shouted, then mumbled, "Well, this is Goku."

"You sure you don't need help?" Nail asked Goku, who just chuckled, and shook his head.

"I don't need any help right now, though maybe you should go make sure that power doesn't get find Guru," Goku replied, gesturing to the west.

"What are you talking about…" Nail's eyes widened as he felt the large power flying for Guru, "Thank you! I'm sorry, but I don't think I can assist you anymore!"

Goku and everyone else watched as Nail flew off, heading for Guru.

"Well, we can't let a competitor leave the battle!" Jeice shouted with a grin, "Burter, why don't you knock him out of the air."

"Sounds fun," Burter chuckled, until a force caused him to double over in pain. Goku had punched Burter in the stomach without anyone seeing his movement.

"You're Freeza's men aren't you," Goku glared at Jeice, "I don't want to kill you. I will let you leave with your friend if you leave this planet now."

Jeice stared at Goku as he stepped back a bit, and muttered, "W- What!? How did you get here!?"

"I don't want to hurt you or your friend any more than I already have," Goku told Jeice once more as Burter began to cough up blood, "Please leave this planet." Goku released Burter, letting him fall to the ground unconscious."

'_What is he?!' _Vegeta thought in shock as he watched Goku try to reason with Jeice, _'How did he do that. No… Could he be the legendary Super Saiyan of legend? No! It can't be! But if he is… What does that make his son? Are his eyes from a mutation of the blood of a Super Saiyan and a human?'_

'_That brat,' _Vegeta thought again, _'That low-class bastard… It should be me! Not him!' _Vegeta's aura began to surround him as he slowly descended into madness, trying to figure out why Goku and his son were blessed with the power of a Super Saiyan, and he, the Prince of all Saiyans wasn't.

Nobody noticed this until Vegeta's aura exploded in rage, and he raced towards Gohan. Gohan could only stare in shock, as Vegeta was only inches from him, as he had barely any experience in battle, and the fear of death was overwhelming.

Finally, Vegeta reached Gohan, and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to fall unconscious. Vegeta then looked over at Krillin, a smirk on his face.

"Bye," Vegeta chuckled, and kicked Krillin in the face, shooting him into the water, while Vegeta flew to an area that only had a small energy near it, the unconscious Gohan in his arm.

Goku turned around in shock as Vegeta flew away, while Jeice abandoned Burter, and flew to get Ginyu before things got too out of hand.

Goku quickly flew to the water where Krillin had landed, and dived into the water, picking up Krillin who was bleeding from his mouth.

As Goku placed Krillin above water, Krillin slowly opened his eyes, and saw Goku, "I'm sorry Goku…" Krillin stood slowly, and looked at Goku, "I'll only get in the way… I'm going to find Bulma, and… Kick Vegeta's ass."

Goku nodded, ad flew away from Krillin, who began to jump using Ki to where Bulma was hidden.

* * *

_A Few Minutes After Jeice and Ginyu Went to find Goku_

Vegeta had finished up killing Freeza's men, and was walking through the hall, Gohan still unconscious in his arms.

Vegeta chuckled as he spat out something into his gloves, and wiped off the spit using his other hand. It was half of a Senzu Bean.

"Thank you Kakarot," Vegeta chuckled as he looked at the bean, "Now then, time to find the medical room.

After a short time of searching, Vegeta found the medical room, and immediately rushed over to the bandage section, grabbing some.

"This will be very painful, brat," Vegeta chuckled as he opened Gohan's right eyelid revealing… a normal eye.

"What!?" Vegeta shouted, "I need the power to be activated before I can take it out!" Though as Vegeta shouted that, he felt a large energy heading towards him, the power growing larger by the second.

"What the hell is that…" Vegeta mumbled as he rushed to find a window, and as he looked out, he could see a bright red light, coming closer to the ship he was in, and Vegeta ran away from the medical room, before realizing something, "I forgot the half-breed!"

As he ran back to the medical room, he looked out one of the green windows, and saw that the red light of energy was gone.

"Where is it!?" Vegeta mumbled, but felt the energy getting closer… and closer…

_CRACK!_

Goku kicked Vegeta in the ribs, his red aura slowly becoming lighter.

* * *

"What the…" Ginyu mumbled as he looked at his scouter, and turned towards the area where Freeza's spaceship would be, "Is that Lord Freeza?"

"Captain Ginyu sir!" Jeice shouted, "Do you think Lord Freeza found them?"

"I think that maybe the case," Ginyu gulped, and shouted to Jeice, "Let's hurry back Jeice!"

"Yes sir!" Jeice shouted back, and the two flew back to Freeza's ship.

* * *

"This power," Guru muttered, "The rage from this young one… This rage could very well destroy him."

"What are you talking about Lord Guru?" Nail replied to his elder, "I sense an energy, but who could it be?"

"The one who has arrived not long ago…" Guru replied, coughing a bit, "He has attacked the man from before."

"The one that tried to attack us?" Nail asked, and Guru nodded.

"Yes," Guru replied, "I cannot find the two others, their energies disappeared following the arrival of the newcomer."

"Nail, I can sense what you want to do," Guru told Nail, placing a hand on his hand, "Do as you wish… But before you leave… Here is my gift for you." A sudden aura of energy surrounded Nail, as his power began to increase, then it stopped.

"My time is soon Nail," Guru told Nail, who was looking at himself in shock, "Use whatever power I have granted you to protect what is left of the Namekians... That is what I ask of you."

"But Lord Guru…" Nail looked at the old Namek, "I can't leave you alone, one of them could kill you!"

"Just intercept the energy heading towards here enough so the humans have enough time to make their wish," Guru coughed, "Go."

Nail looked down, shaking, before walking to the elevator that led to the exit.

"Goodbye Lord Guru," Nail then exited Guru's home.

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had a lot of crap to do, which included re-watching Harry Potter, and reading A Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. See you next chapter, though I fear people will hate this chapter for how I portrayed Vegeta, and let me tell you right know- Vegeta is my 3****rd**** favourite DBZ character, 2****nd**** is Trunks, then Gohan. **

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/GT and Naruto/Shipudden are owned by Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji T.V., and their respective owners are Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto**

Goku punched Vegeta through the window of Freeza's ship, knocking him into the air. Goku then disappeared, then reappeared behind Vegeta, kicking his back and sending him to the ground.

Goku disappeared again, then reappeared with both his hands clutched together above his head, and slammed them down on Vegeta, causing him to gi=o deep into the ground.

_'What is happening?' _Vegeta thought as his body slowly started to decline in movement, _'How did Kakarot get so powerful? Is this the power of Super Saiyan? But this new power... It's different from before, that red aura... Is this because I attacked his son and baldy?'_

Vegeta stopped thinking to himself and looked up to see Goku about to punch him in the chest, but Vegeta shot his hands up to defend himself from his rival's attack. As Vegeta stopped Goku, a grin slightly came to his lips.

Vegeta then focused all of his energy into his hands, slowly making Goku's hands grow in heat. Vegeta's grin grew wider as he saw Goku clench his teeth.

Vegeta then started sending energy all at once into Goku's hands, burning them, causing Goku to scream in pain, and Vegeta took this oppritunity to kick Goku in the ribs, then headbutt him, sending him back, and Vegeta rushed out of the hole in the ground.

"Well Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted, landing on the ground away from Goku, who stood up with a bit of difficulty, "How about we fight once more? I'd love to see the power of the legendary Super Saiyan!"

Goku growled as he unleashed his aura, the energy whipping around him, before taking a fighting stance, Vegeta doing the same soon after, "I'll finish what we started Vegeta! Don't you forget that!"

Vegeta laughed and rushed at Goku, Goku doing the same, as the two unleashed their attacks on each other.

* * *

Frieza was flying towards Guru's home, the lush land around him being a blur, when his scouter suddenly picked up a power level heading towards him quickly.

Frieza chuckled as he slowed down his speed, "It seems those slugs are going to save me the trouble of flying too far from the Dragon Balls. And by this power level, it must be their last warrior."

Frieza could see a green being heading towards him at high speeds, it's energy growing larger every second. The green person stopped in front of Frieza, glaring at him, clenching his fists.

"Thank you for meeting me halfway, Namekian," Frieza politely spoke to Nail, a grin on his face, "You see, I don't know the password for the Dragon Balls, and I'd like you to tell me it."

"No," Nails told Frieza calmly as he continued to glare, the veins in his arms popping as his nails dug into his skin.

"Pardon?" Frieza's grin became more twisted as he looked at Nail, his eyes holding malice, "I don't think I heard you correctly. Now tell me, what is the password?"

"I won't tell the one responsible for the genocide of my race," Nail spat out, some purple blood seeping from his hands, dripping onto the ground a couple hundred meters below them.

"I'm sorry, but that isn't what I wanted to hear," Frieza replied, his eyes were now almost slits, and his hands were clenched behind his back, "If I have to beat the password out of you, I will. Or I could go to that other energy a couple miles that way," Frieza then pointed to the area that Nail had flown from.

"I'll fight you," Nail looked down at Frieza, his teeth clenched, "Follow me, I want to fight somewhere else."

"Here or there, dead is dead," Frieza chuckled as he and Nail flew off to Nail's choice for fighting grounds.

* * *

"That rise in power," Ginyu mumbled as he slowed down his flight, "It's so powerful... It's almost as much as Frieza's." A few beads of sweat slid down his face as Jeice cringed.

"What are we going to do captain?" Jeice shouted as they flew to Frieza's ship, "Do you think we should intervene? It could be the guy who knocked out Burter that's pummeling Vegeta."

"We just need to stop them from finding the Dragon Balls," Ginyu responded as they continued to fly forward, "I may use my power to take the stronger ones body though."

"You sure captain?" Jeice asked Ginyu who nodded, "Alright captain."

* * *

Vegeta growled in pain as Goku landed a kick on his chest, a crack being heard in his chest, his ribs being broken. Vegeta glared at Goku and punched him in the stomach, making Goku clench his stomach, and Vegeta used this time to kick Goku skywards, Vegeta following Goku up.

As Vegeta neared Goku, as he was about to slam his head into Goku's stomach, Goku flipped around and kicked Vegeta's head, sending him away from Goku.

Goku's hair still had a gold tint to it, and his eyes seemed to be a light blue.

Vegeta stopped his flight away from Goku, and shot multiple Ki blasts at the other Saiyan, Goku flying through them, though there were some slight burns on him. Goku flew into Vegeta's stomach, knocking him back, and Vegeta spat out blood as Goku continued to ram his head into Vegeta's stomach.

Vegeta glared down at Goku, and used his remaining energy to clench his hands together, and slam them down of Goku's head. At that moment, both fell to the ground, the two falling unconscious.

* * *

"Dad?" Gohan mumbled as he walked through the ship, and looked out one of the windows of Frieza's ship, and saw both Vegeta and Goku on the ground, barely moving.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted as he ran outside the ship, and kneeled next to Goku's unconscious body, shaking it.

"Brat," Vegeta mumbled to Gohan, blood dripping from his lips, Gohan looking at his one-time captor, "There's a healing tank in Frieza's ship that I need you to put me in."

"But my dad," Gohan mumbled as he looked at Vegeta who was now glaring at Gohan.

"Shut up brat!" Vegeta coughed as he glared at Gohan, "The only person here who knows how to use the healing tanks is me, so I get to use it first!"

Gohan looked back at his father, a few tears falling down his cheeks. He slowly picked up Goku, and looked at Vegeta.

"I can walk brat," Vegeta mumbled as he struggled to stand, and when he finally stood up, he began to limp, and as he did, he looked back at Gohan, "Follow me brat!"

Gohan nodded and followed Vegeta into Frieza's ship, the two heading to the healing tanks.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay, but I had school. Most likely, 1000-2000 word chapters will take 2-3 weeks to get posted. Sorry about that.**

**See you next chapter, and I was going to include Dende in this chapter, but I couldn't think of any good dialogue for this chapter that involved him.**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/GT and Naruto/Shipudden are owned by Toei Animation, Funimation, Fuji T.V., and their respective owners are Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto**

Vegeta was unconscious in the healing tank, his wounds slowly being healed. Gohan was sitting just outside the healing tank, trying to heal Goku's wounds using the sparse amount of medical supplies, but it would have to suffice. Goku was wounded all over, broken bones, wounds scattered all over his body, and some burning on his hands.

Gohan glared at Vegeta who was still just slightly bobbing up and down in the healing tank, when a dark thought came upon Gohan's mind, _'It would be real easy just to toss him out of that healing tank and kill him while he's weak... We'd be doing the universe a favour, right Gohan?'_

Gohan shook off this dark thought, not wanting to wonder why a five year-old would think about stuff like that.

_'With your new power, you would dominate him!' _The voice in his head shouted at Gohan, wanting him to kill Vegeta, urging him, _'And with him out of the way, imagine what you could do! Your Rinnegan was almost taken by him, have you not forgotten?' _Gohan gripped his head as the voice continued, _'You're such a wuss! And to think that your mother was the reason for this! I would be better in control!'_

"STOP!" Gohan screamed, clutching his head, tears flowing from his closed eyes as the voice continued, then stopped, leaving with one final message.

_'Don't forgot your true heritage. Your Saiyan lineage is what will call me back, and the bloodhsed would be perfect for my grand return... Until then, don't let your guard down,' _And with that, the voice stopped.

* * *

Chichi looked at the two crimson stained photos she held. The last two remnants of her past life, what remained besides a few weapons.

Chichi looked at the first one which showed four people. The first was her as a child of nine, nothing much having changed about her over the years, though in the photo, she wore a headband with the Leaf insignia on it.

The second person had her arm wrapped around Chichi's neck. She wore a fishnet shirt with an unzipped purple jacket and black pants. Her leaf headband was around her neck. She had black hair then was cut off at her neck, and she seemed to be laughing in the picture.

The third person was grinning with the leaf headband around his forehead. He wore a black shirt and shorts, and had blond hair that spiked to the right, and had shining green eyes.

The last person was the oldest of the group, being their teacher. She wore a black short sleeved spandex shirt, and long spandex pants, with a green Jounin vest on top of the spandex shirt. She had long red hair tied back in a long ponytail, and two long strands of hair going down to her chest area. She also had violet eyes and her headband was tied around her forehead, going over the two long strands of hair.

At the bottom of the photo, names were written in a delicate fashion:

_ChiChi, Kuro, Haru, Kushina_

Kushina had been ChiChi's Jonin teacher, and Kuro had been Chichi's best friend since her first day at the academy, and Chichi never got to know Haru that well, but they were friends, and Chichi knew he had been very cocky.

Chichi then turned her attention to the next photo. It was taken at around the same time as the first one, though it instead showed Chichi and a boy that looked somewhat similar to her. He wore a blue jacket and blue pants with orange at the ends of his jacket. He also wore blue sandals and a pair of orange goggles with his leaf headband above them, his spiky black hair poking out from under it.

Only two names were on the bottom of this photo, which were:

_ ChiChi and Obito_

* * *

**Sorry about the length of this chapter, but I wanted to write this for a long time. Hopefully, this doesn't piss too many people off. And no, they aren't in love, remember Rin.**

**See you next chapter!**

**Maybe.**


End file.
